ZawsZe
by GearUnlocked
Summary: [-AU-] With a strange infection plaguing the country, causing a mass panic and cannibalistic monsters rising from the dead, Raku Ichijō and his friends fight for survival. Struggling with life or death, every new step must be made with caution - especially when hidden feelings still linger among the bloodshed. Can they find true love in this post-apocalyptic, false world?


_**GearUnlocked:**_ So basically this idea popped into my head a while back, a love story mixed with zombies. Please note, there will be character deaths, and there will be tragic circumstances where friendships are tested. Thanks a lot for clicking on this story, and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 _ **ZawsZe**_

 _ **Chapter 1 – Always Together**_

* * *

Chitoge Kirisaki kneeled in the corner of the cold, dimly-lit room – her knees pressed up against her chest. She continued panting, in a dire attempt to catch her breath. Raising her hands to meet her face, she found them to be covered in crimson-red blood. The sight of seeing her bloody hands made her gasp and tears slowly formed in her eyes, remembering the encounter that happened just before she arrived into the room.

"Don't cry," a voice said to her.

Chitoge turned towards the source of the voice and the tears seemingly faded away, a reassuring feeling taking over the fear.

Raku Ichijō stood at the single door that was both the entrance and exit to the room – desperation filled his face. He brushed his dirty, indigo hair back with his open hand, clenching onto the blood-stained, worn steel baseball bat that was filled with scratches and dents he took from a Baseball Club student earlier on in the day.

"We have to be strong. So, don't cry."

 _Just…just how did this happen?_

Shaking his head at the thought, Raku continued to guard the door.

"Ra-Raku…" Chitoge called out to the indigo-haired boy. "Wh-what….what just happened?"

"I don't…I don't know, Chitoge…"

"Wha-what…a-are w-we going to d-do?"

"I have no idea…I'm sorry…"

"Wh-where's everyone else? What happened to Kosaki-chan and Ruri-chan?" Chitoge asked out of concern for the safety of her friends.

"I saw the two of them with Kyōko-sensei headed to the auditorium right before we were separated…" Raku gritted his teeth. "Hopefully, knowing them, they should've barricaded themselves in one of the dressing rooms."

"Like how we're stuck in the storage room on the roof?" Chitoge scowled.

"Hey, hey, don't blame me – the roof is supposed to be one of the safest places whenever there's a zombie apocalypse," Raku frowned. "I'm the one that lead us away from those things, so the least you could do is thank me."

"There are literally those… _things_ outside as we speak!" Chitoge shook her head. "Never mind that, they won't know we're here unless we make a lot of noise that attracts them. What about Tachibana-san? Where is she?"

"I don't think she came to school today…" Raku shook his head. "She's still sick from the School Festival, so I'm positive she was at home when all of this started. What about Tsugumi?"

"She went to the airport today with Claude and the rest of the Bee Hive Gang. I'm…I'm not too sure if they'll be okay or not…I-I have this fee-feeling, Raku…"

"What do you think happened to them?"

"They're de-dead…" a voice muttered in the room.

Raku and Chitoge turned to the voice and found a familiar face.

Shū Maiko sat on the opposite side of the room, his uniform too was filled with tatters and stains of blood. He scratched his blonde hair uncontrollably, his emerald-green eyes searching for a steady place to calm down.

"You…you guys saw that stuff too, right? Th-they were…they were eating each other!" he shouted in a low voice. "Huh!? Right!? They were…they ate each other! Those…those eyes! I can't! Stop! Imagining! Them!"

"Shū…" Raku frowned.

"Maiko-kun…" Chitoge sniffled.

"They ate each other! Those damn cannibals!" Shū screamed.

"Shū, you're being too loud," Raku's eyes narrowed down. "Be quiet, or else they're going to come in here. Do you want that?"

"Raku, all of our friends are dead!" Shū shook his head. "Don't you get what's happening!? We're all going to die!"

Shū stood up from where he sat, pointing his finger at Raku.

"Damn you! I said to be quiet!" Raku balled his hands into fists and walked up to Shū.

"None of us will make it out alive!" Shū's laughter turned maniacal, causing Chitoge to cover her ears from the fright of her classmate.

"Gah! Damn you!" Raku shouted, grabbing Shū by his collar and shoving the blonde-haired boy into the wall. "Listen to me, we're all going to stay alive! You hear what I'm saying, Shū!? _All_ of us will be just fine! So don't you put any negative thoughts into our heads that'll make us think otherwise, because we're survivors!"

"Ra-Raku…" Chitoge held her hand out towards the two boys.

Just then, the sound of footsteps walked by the door, a low growl coming from the other side of the metal door. Raku glanced towards the door

"I'm sorry…" he sniffled. Raku's eyes widened and he let go of his friend's collar, letting Shū fall back to the wall. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Shū slid down the wall, falling to the ground with a thud. His laughter faded and his emerald-green eyes were now filled with nothing but tears.

Raku placed his finger over his mouth and slowly crept towards the door, telling his two companions to be silent. The footsteps passed by and faded off into the distance, along with the growling. Pressing his ear against the door, Raku waited, listening for any other approaching things.

Moments passed and no sound was made. Raku let out a sigh before turning back towards Chitoge and Shū.

 _We…we have to get out of here!_

"Ruri-chan…" a frightened Kosaki Onodera sharply whispered to her friend as they huddled within the broom closet. "Wh-why are we in here?"

"Shush, Kosaki," Ruri Miyamoto responded. "Even though we're in the dressing room, who knows if those _things_ are able to break down the doors. We'll be safer in here, and we're going to wait for help to arrive."

"What…what about Kyōko-sensei?

"She's the reason why we're in here in the first place. She said she'll go out and get some help, and that we _have_ to stay in here until she returns."

"A-as long…as long as Kyōko-sensei…will be back for help…" a terrified Onodera trembled. "I'm…I'm scared, Ruri-chan…"

Ruri shook her head, her face beginning to be filled with doubt.

 _It's been almost an hour…where could Kyōko-sensei be?_

Outside the dressing room, the body of their teacher, Kyōko-sensei lay limp – with her former cannibalistic students feasting on her dead corpse. An everlasting expression of shock and fear implanted across her face.

* * *

Marika Tachibana forcefully slammed the door to her father's office in their household. She locked the door and rushed towards the desk, tossing her schoolbag onto the wooden, mahogany desk. Behind her, pounds and growls sounded from the other side of the door.

Running past the desk, she pulled out a keyset from her pockets, her orange eyes widening at the sight of around two dozen keys. Standing in front of a large cabinet, she began searching for the key that would unlock it.

"Come on…" she panted, finally picking the right key out of the lot. She inserted the key, unlocking the cabinet. Twisting the key, she heard a lock and instantly opened the cabinet, finding an assortment of guns hanging on metal hinges within the cabinet.

Marika pulled out a .38 Special Revolver from the closet, along with a couple of boxes of bullets. She opened up one of the boxes, dumping the entire contents of the box onto the desk.

"Daddy taught me how to use one of these just in case…" she grinned, loading the bullets into the cylinder before clipping it back in place, tossing the rest of the bullets from the same box into her pockets. She put the rest of the boxes of ammo into her schoolbag and slung it over her shoulder. "This should be enough to get me to the school…where Raku-sama should be…"

 _Raku-sama, I hope you're okay…_

The pounding sounded again and Marika turned towards the door once more. She glanced down at the .38 Special Revolver in her hand and tightened her grip on it.

"If you're getting the way of me going to see Raku-sama…you'll die today!"

* * *

" _Raaaaaagh!"_ the zombie shrieked as it lunged towards a girl.

She swatted the zombie in the head with a police baton, knocking it dead to the floor as blood spurted out from its head. She gritted her teeth, spitting down to the floor.

The girl clad in a dirtied uniform walked past the dead bodies of her fallen comrades and other people. She walked up to one of the bodies leaning against a pillar, his white suit covered in crimson-red blots. His broken glasses lay in the pool of blood underneath him, with a visible Beretta M9 in one of his gloved hands. The girl shook in fear, looking at the man's peaceful expression on his face.

"What a shame..." a girl with silver hair a golden-yellow eyes said as she walked up to the girl. She dug her face into her red scarf, concealing the lower-half of her face. "What do we do now, Black Tiger?"

The blue-haired girl ignored her. She scooped up the Beretta M9 that was in his hands, pulling the slide back before taking off through the terminal, a tear rolling down her face. Raising a quick brow, the golden-eyed girl soon took off after companion.

"I have to save you…ojō…"

* * *

 _ **ZawsZe**_

* * *

 _ **GearUnlocked:**_ Hopefully you all enjoyed this first chapter! I'm actually going to update this along with Engagement – another Nisekoi fanfic of mine – simultaneously! Thank you all for reading this, and don't forget to leave a review of what you think! See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
